prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Momozono Ayumi
is Love's mother, wife of Keitarou, and adoptive mother of Setsuna. She works as a clerk of a supermarket and lives in Clover street with her family. Appearance Ayumi has fair skin and big, partially curved brown eyes. Her short, dirty blonde hair is worn chin-length and is partially fluffed, making it stick out on the sides. Her bangs are short and pointed, mostly brushed to the side. She is normally depicted in a work sweater and an apron-like dress, along with simple heels. Personality Ayumi is very kind and loving, especially towards her daughter. She tries to be a good parental figure towards Setsuna after agreeing to take her in, appreciating Setsuna's help and assistance. She can be stern with Love but genuinely means well, and is shown to possess a lot of similiar traits- such as being picky over food and pouting when she isn't happy. History First appearance As Love joins her to eat Ayumi surprises her with a ticket to go see Trinity. Love is overwhemingly joyed and goes off to see the concert. Mother - daughter fight Ayumi is working when Love and her friends stop by, with Love mentioning her desire to make hamburgers for dinner that evening. Ayumi is happy by this but suggests that Love finds a way to add carrots, causing her displeasure. Meanwhile, Soular wanted to fill the meter and makes a Nakewameke out of chalk board eraser, giving it the ability to erase items; including the hamburgers. By the time Ayumi arrives to find the food completely gone she expresses frustration, believing Love ate everything while her flustered daughter tries explaining that she didn't. She says to Love that she wants her to change, causing Love to become angry and claim she hates her, leaving her saddened mother alone. Forgiving Love Still worried Love wishes to go and apologize to her mother, but as she returns home she finds that she has suddenly vanished- due to Soular's Nakewamake's ability and making it erase love and family. Depressed and alone, Love enlists her friends for help to overcome it. The girls find out that Soular and his Nakewameke is the cause of it and stop it, bringing love and family back to the house holds it was stolen from. Love then hurries back to her home and expresses happiness upon seeing her mother again. Trivia *Her voice actress Hikami Kyoko voiced Hanasaki Momoko, also known as Wedding Peach, the protagonist of Wedding Peach. (Hikami had originally auditioned for the role of Cure Peach as well.) Coincidentally, Yukana, the voice actress of Yukishiro Honoka, voiced the second main character Tanima Yuri, also known as Angel Lily, and Imai Yuka, the voice actress of the Queen of the Sweets Kingdom (Tarte's mother) voiced the fourth main character Scarlett O'Hara, also known as Angel Salvia. **Her voice actress later voices another mother of a Pretty Cure, Kise Chiharu in Smile Pretty Cure! ''series. *She hates spinach. *She shares her first name with Kumazawa Ayumi, Sakagami Ayumi, Aida Ayumi and a mascot from [[Pretty Cure All Stars: Haru no Carnival♪|''Pretty Cure All Stars: Haru no Carnival♪]]. **She is the first mother to have the name Ayumi, followed by Aida Ayumi. Gallery Category:Fresh Pretty Cure!